Dark Brotherhood
by tanin.beberniss
Summary: They were best friends. They were there for each other through it all. But how much damage can one demon do? A lot. Physically, and emotionally. What will become of this shadow make wizard when he stumbles upon Fairy Tail after losing everything? Can he find his long lost brother? Could he maybe find love along the way? Follow Kyran as he strives to get stronger as the years pass.
1. Chapter 1

The moon shined brightly in the night sky as the sleep took over most of the townspeople in a small village surrounded by woods. A certain boy, however, watched the night sky from his bedroom window. He had a smile on his face as he watched the stars twinkle in the darkness.

He was young, about twelve years old. He had short, black hair with slightly tan skin and dark purple eyes. He hopped off his bed and got dressed in a white T-shirt, blue jeans, a black jacket and sneakers. He walked over to the other side of the room where a second bed was located. He stared at the sleeping figure in the bed. It was a little boy about the age of five. He also had black hair, but it was a bit longer, and shaggier than his. He also had pale skin.

"Rogue... wake up..." The boy whispered while gently shaking the younger boy known as Rogue. He eyes opened slightly, revealing his crimson red eyes in the moonlight as he stirred awake. He sat up as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"What time is it?" He asked as he rubbed his eye to help fight the urge to fall asleep again.

"Shh." The older boy shushed, placing his index finger over his lips. "Keep it down, or you'll wake up dad and your mom." He whispered. "It's time to go." Rogue's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget that?" He said in a loud whisper as he hopped off his bed and ran to the closet to get dressed. When he came out he was wearing a black T-shirt with dark green pants and child sized hiking boots. "I'm ready brother." He told his older brother, giving him a thumbs up.

The two boys quietly tiptoed down the hallway, careful not to wake their parents as they passed their door, and left through the back door. The older brother closed it quietly behind them before turning around and asking quietly, "Are you sure you want to come with me this late? You know you can go there anytime during the day."

"I know, but it's more fun with my brother there." Rogue answered with a smile. The older brother smiled back.

"If you say so." He said before they ran off into an opening in the forest.

They ran down a dirt road until it split into two directions. They didn't go left or right, they went straight forward, into the bushes, pushing branches and vines out of their way. They continued onward until they came across a wall of logs with small twigs and sticks for a door. The older brother gave a secret knock on the wall, and seconds later it opened up with a boy, about the same age as the older brother standing there.

"Welcome back, Kyran and Rogue!" He said with a big smile. He had messy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a black and white checkered button-up shirt (Which was unbuttoned.) with a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black pants and brown boots.

"It's good to be back, Johnny-boy!" The older boy, known as Kyran, replied as he high fived his friend.

"Rogue! You're back!" A voice shouted behind them. They all turned to see a brown-haired girl hugging Rogue tight.

"M-maddie! C-can't... breathe!" Rogue managed to say, before the girl released the boy from her deadly hug.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She apologized. The girl adored the young boy ever since she met him. She was the twin sister of Johnny, who sweatdropped at her actions.

"You keep that up and one day you're gonna kill him!" Johnny joked.

"You can't kill someone with hugs." Maddie said.

"Sure you can. Watch I'll prove it." He replied as he put Kyran in a choke hold. "Gimme a hug, bestie!" He shouted as he tightened his grip around his neck. Kyran escaped by biting his arm, and they broke out in a brawl.

"Get him, brother!" Rogue cheered as he watched the fight carry on. Other kids gathered around and cheered on the fight. They came from treehouses, camp areas, and even in holes they dug up to use as traps.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They cheered. Maddie, thinking that it would be a bad influence on Rogue, stepped in and stopped the fight.

A few minutes later, Kyran, Johnny, and Maddie all sat by a campfire while Rogue played with a few kids his age.

"If Madz hadn't stopped the fight, I would've won!" Kyran shouted.

"No, I would've! I am the older one here!" John retorted.

"No you're not!"

"Yeah! I'm thirteen you're twelve! Are you really that dense?" John said, getting frustrated.

"Enough! You guys are like little kids!" Maddie interrupted. "And if you don't stop fighting, you're going to teach Rogue that!"

"You sound like you're his mom or something." John teased.

"I wish." Maddie sighed, covering her blushing cheeks with her hands. "Seeing that cute little face everyday..." She squealed.

"She's like an overly obsessed fangirl, or something." John whispered to Kyran.

"Tell me about it." Kyran whispered back. Then turned his attention back to Maddie. "You know, Madz. Rogue just fakes his little-boy innocence when he's here. When we're at home, he's surprisingly mature for his age."

"How so?" She asked, snapping out of her imagination.

"Well, whenever I have a chore to do, all he wants to do is help. Even when he has the chance to play, he'd rather be helping me out." Kyran explained.

"That doesn't make him mature!" John shouted. "It just means he's helpful!"

"Will ya let me finish!?" Kyran shouted back before clearing his throat. "We talk a lot while we work. Sometimes, when I wonder about my mom, he would easily lift up my spirits. Honestly, sometimes it's like I'm the younger brother." He chuckled nervously. His mother had passed away when he was two, so he never really got the chance to meet her. When he thinks about it too much, he gets a little sad.

"That's a beautiful story!" Maddie cried.

"What is?" Rogue asked from behind them with a confused look on his face which Maddie found adorable. She burst into tears and gave him her death hug.

"The bonds you share with your brother are just ADORABLE!" Maddie squealed, squeezing the life out of the young Rogue.

"Let... me... go..." Rogue struggled to speak as the air was squeezed out of his lungs. He reached a hand out to Kyran. "Kyran... help... me..."

"You don't need my help, you're a Cheney. You can do it." Kyran told him. Rogue used whatever strength he had left in his little arms to try and push away from the teary-eyed Maddie, but the strength of her hugs was too strong for him to escape. He thought for a moment before whispering into her ear.

"Maddie..." The girl pulled Rogue out of her hug to look at the black-haired boy, who had puppy dog eyes full of fake tears with his lower lip sticking out. "Please let me go so I can play with my brother..." He said.

A few seconds passed...

"So ccuuttee!" Maddie shouted, hugging him tighter.

"Huh... that trick always worked with me when I was younger..." Kyran said, scratching the back of his head and sweatdropped.

"Really? It didn't work that well with me back in those days..." John replied, placing his finger on his chin in a thinking pose as he recalled the times he failed in using that face to get what he wants, also sweatdropping at his sister's actions.

"Well obviously you, my friend, were an ugly baby." Kyran told him.

"You..." John growled as a tick mark formed on his head. "Take that back!" He shouted as he chased a laughing Kyran around the fire.

Rogue, was nearly out of ideas. He wanted to run around with Kyran and John, but was stuck in Maddie's grasp. Suddenly he remembered how Kyran got himself out of the chokehold earlier. He opened his mouth wide and bit down on Maddie's arm as much as he could. Maddie howled in pain.

"Aahh! He bit me!" She shouted. "Rogue, why would you do that? Get off!" She flailed her arm around, but Rogue refused to let go as his tiny body was flailed around with it.

Soon enough, all you could see around that fire was the four kids, running around and yelling at each other.

"Man, they are one loud group." One kid said from a different campfire.

"Yeah, but it's usually when all four of them are there. If anything, it's mostly the two older boys." Another added. The others that were gathered around the flames nodded in agreement.

...

"Jeez, I thought we'd never lose them." Kyran frowned, sitting next to his younger half-brother on a branch that was big enough to hold both of them.

"Yeah, me too." Rogue said, copying his brother's face. But somehow, it seemed to be more sad than just an everyday irritated look.

"You okay, Rogue?" Kyran asked, noticing Rogue's mood. He looked down before replying.

"When I was playing tag with the other kids, I tripped on a stick and cried. Then they laughed and called me crybaby. I went to tell you but when I got to where you guys were Maddie was hugging me and I forgot why I went over there." Rogue told him. He continued to look at the ground.

"Hey. D'you want to know something dad told me when I was younger?" Kyran asked.

"What's that?" Rogue asked as he looked at him in confusion.

"Bullies make their friends out of fear. Your friends should be made out of love and trust." He looked up at the stars. "If you're the nice guy, the one that people can trust, then you'll make more friends then there are stars." He brought his attention back to Rogue and gave him a big toothy smile. "I mean look at us, here in the forest, with as many friends as we have now, plus the many more we're gonna make in our lives, we just might get lost in the crowd of our fans! So there's no need to worry about bullies."

Rogue smiled. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Kyran said cockily.

"But what should we do in case we get lost for real?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Kyran asked back.

"Hmm..." Rogue thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up. "I know!" He pointed towards the big shining moon in the distance. "We follow the moon!"

"Oh really? You mean walk in the direction of the moon?" Rogue nodded in reply. "And why the moon?"

"Because it's the only thing that can be out during night and day." He answered. "As long as you can see the moon shine, we can always have the hope of finding each other." The black-haired boy smiled.

"Okay then. It's a deal. Now how about we head home? It's getting pretty late." Kyran suggested as he carried Rogue down the tree on his back. When he got to the bottom he looked at Rogue to see him already passed out.

You're asleep that fast!? Oh well, I guess anyone his age would be out like a light after a night like this... Kyran thought inwardly as he carried his brother home.

...

"I still can't believe you fell asleep so quickly." Kyran said quietly to himself after tucking Rogue into bed.

"I wasn't asleep, I just didn't want to walk." Rogue told him once Kyran was in his own bed.

"You little devil..." He chuckled. "You're so lucky I'm too lazy to get up right now..." Rogue giggled deviously before falling asleep for real.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sunlight creeped it's way through the bedroom window blinds, forcing Rogue out of his slumber. He grunted as he turned to face the wall, not wanting to get up. He was extra tired this morning because of the night before. He never complained though. When he went there alone during the day, all there is for him to do is get smothered by Maddie's death hugs. It was more fun for him when Kyran was there too. Half the time he wants to fight with or against him.

He liked to watch the fights that happened there, but sometimes he wished Maddie wouldn't be as much of a mother as she acted to be so he could wrestle around too. He wanted to be like his older brother, but he had fun, nevertheless. He tried to sleep in more but the light of dawn decided otherwise.

Rogue sat up in his bed as he yawned and smacked his lips. He threw the sheets over the side of his bed as his feet swung down to meet the floor. He walked over to the closet when he realized that it was 7 o'clock. He quickly got his shoes on and ran outside.

"Mornin' buddy!" His father greeted cheerfully when he saw his youngest son step outside.

"Good morning dad. Is there anything I can help with?" Rogue asked his father, who was chopping wood logs for firewood. He had short black hair, a scruffy black beard with blue eyes. He was pretty built up, wearing blue jeans, a red and orange checkered shirt, a brown belt and the same colored boots.

"Nothing at the moment, buddy. Go on inside and have some breakfast and I'll see if there's anything you can do once you're all ready to go."

"Here's the last of it." Kyran said as he set down another pile of logs and brushed his hands off.

"Thanks for your help. Now why don't you boys go inside and eat while I finish up here?" Their father suggested.

"Okay." The brothers said in unison before heading back to the house.

_A few hours later..._

Rogue was walking along the dirt road he and Kyran walked down the night before. He walked until he arrived at the same wall as last night, and gave the secret knock. It opened, and he walked in. He had nothing to do at the farm where he lived, so he came here, hoping there would be some sort of adventure for him.

"Hey Rogue!" Johnny called from afar. Rogue turned to see him just entering the gate.

"Hi Johnny!" Rogue replied before giving a suspicious look. "Is Maddie with you?"

"No." John chuckled. "She's back at home, running the shop. What about Kyran? Where's he?"

"Um..." Rogue thought for a moment. "It usually doesn't take him long to feed the horses, so he's probably practicing his 'Shadow Make Magic' with master Kyrgyzstan." (Ker-gee-ston)

"That guy has a busy schedule, huh?" Johnny asked. Rogue smiled.

"Yeah, that's why he comes here at night, because it's his only free time." He said.

"That makes sense. But obviously you're not as busy, so how come you come at night? Does he force you or something?" Johnny asked.

"No, it's just funner when he's here too." Rogue answered.

"You make a good point there." Johnny said. "Well, I'll see you 'round." He said as he turned and walked the other way.

"Bye!" Rogue called as he waved goodbye to him. He walked around the area within the wooden walls until he grew bored and decided to leave. But before he could reach the gate, something caught his attention.

"Hey crybaby!" A voice called out. Rogue knew who it was, but didn't turn to face them. He just kept walking. But the more they called out to him in an insulting manner, the more he clenched his fist in anger.

They kept yelling at him, and kept calling him names, until one grabbed his arm to try and make him turn around. That's when Rogue quickly spun around and punched the kid in the face as hard as he could. The force sent the kid flying backwards a few feet, and landed on his back.

The kid was about Rogue's age. He had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. He had a plain red T-shirt and black jeans. There was a second kid with him, who was his friend. He had long brown hair that covered his eyes. He wore the same attire as the blonde child except his shirt was black and his pants were red.

"Leave me alone!" Rogue shouted at them.

"Okay, okay! We're sorry man!" The brown haired kid said as the other got up and ran. The other ran too. Rogue took a deep breath and left the camp.

On his way back to where he lived, Rogue walked down the dirt road to get back to the farm. He could see in the distance, clear as day, a giant black monster stomping around. Slashing at the townspeople and their buildings. It looked like it was wearing a hood, and in the hood was a skull with razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. It's fingers were like black swords. They could slice through houses like butter. It looked like it was made out of shadows. Black mist and smoke danced around its cloak. It was at least a fifty feet tall monster.

Fire emerged from the village that was Rogue's home. Screams of pain and terror could be heard from the people. It struck fear into his heart when it roared into the sky and continued its rampage. Rogue ran down the dirt road as fast as his little legs could allow him. He ran his house as if on instinct. He ran until Kyran flew out of the nearby bushes and scooped Rogue up by his stomach with one arm, and held him over his shoulder.

"Wait, Kyran! What's happening!? What is that thing? Where's mom and dad?" Rogue asked quickly. Kyran's bangs covered his eyes.

"Dead…" He answered painfully. "We're going back to the camp."

"But what about-"

"We're going to figure it out!" Kyran shouted. He stopped in his tracks and put Rogue down in front of him. He knelt down to meet his level. "We can't fight that thing right now. It's too strong. We need to get back to camp and see if there are any survivors. Trust me, I want to go back and help mom and dad just as much as you, but… it's too late for them." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"So… they're really…" Rogue said groggily before he started crying. Kyran pulled him into a tight hug. Not wanting to waste any more time, he picked Rogue up as a parent would with their child, and continued down the road. It put daggers through his heart, leaving behind his family and friends. Rogue crying. Watching his hometown burn. But he knew what his father told him to do and he did it without argument.

He ran until he made it back to the campfire. Rogue cried for most of the trip, but calmed down once they got there. Kyran brought him to a nearby campfire and set him on a sitting log. Rogue stared into the flames, trying to process everything.

"Hey! Kyran!" Johnny called from a distance as he and his twin sister ran up to them. Maddie went to sit by Rogue and John walked up to Kyran and asked him, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Kyran asked. John pulled him away from their siblings so they could talk more private.

"You mean no one told you about it?" John asked quietly.

"I just got here." Kyran answered.

"Me and some of my boys are gonna retake the village." John told him.

"What!?" Kyran shouted.

"Shh, quiet!" John whispered, putting a hand over his friend's mouth to silence him. "I don't want Maddie knowing about it, because then she's going to wanna join, and I can't allow that."

"You can't fight that thing! It'll kill you!" Kyran whispered loudly.

"I'm willing to take that chance." John said with determination in his eyes.

"You can't hurt it, John. It's made of darkness! Only light can kill it."

"How do you know that?" John asked, getting suspicious.

"Because I… I…" Kyran struggled to get the words out.

"What!? Spit it out already!" John was starting to get frustrated.

"I created it!" Kyran shouted over him.

* * *

Maddie cradled Rogue as he started crying again. She turned when she heard Kyran and John shouting. When she did she saw them wrestling around on the floor, but it was different. John was choking Kyran with his hands. He was trying to kill him. Her and Rogue quickly ran to break them up.

"John! Stop! What are you doing!?" Maddie shouted as she pulled her brother off of him.

"YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL!?" John yelled, still trying to escape his sister's hold. That is, until Maddie slapped him out of his hateful trance.

"Please, let me explain myself." Kyran said. John calmed down, and the four walked back to the campfire where Kyran told them the story.

"It's a long story… I was in the library studying Shadow Maker Magic like my teacher told me too. I was flipping through the pages when I came across a spell that promised to win every battle. I was determined to master the spell, because I wanted to be as strong as I could get…. It's a spell where you turn yourself into a giant shadow monster. But I lost control, it gained a mind of it's own and is terrorizing the city." Kyran explained.

"So now, because of your stubbornness, we're all going to die…?" John asked. Kyran looked down in guilt.

"But… it was an accident. Surely you guys can forgive him if you give him another chance. We all make mistakes every now and then, right?" Rogue said. John thought for a few moments.

"You two can stay here. We won't need you making matters worse, so just stay here until we get back." John told them, and turned to face the exit. "We'll go into this battle without you, Kyran. I'm counting on you to hold down the camp until we return. Don't fuck this up." He left the camp, unaware that his sister came along with the group of boys that left to fight.

They left just Rogue and Kyran alone in the camp.

_Later that night…_

John limbed as he returned from battle, bloodied and beaten. Tears streaming down his face. He threw the camp doors open as he breathed heavily.

"John! Are you alright!?" Kyran asked as he and Rogue ran up to him. He ignored them. He continued onwards, as if he were possessed. He kept mumbling the same words over and over again.

"You killed her… You killed her…"

"John? Are you okay?" Rogue asked. He continued to mumble. "Where's Maddie?" John stopped. Stopped mumbling and walking. He turned to Kyran and said,

"You… Killed… Maddie… Everyone is dead…"

"We're all that's left?" Kyran asked as John walked to a ledge deep in the forest. He turned to them when he was as far back as he could

"No… _you're_ all that's left…" John said as he stepped backwards, and fell off the edge.

"JOHNNY!" Kyran and Rogue shouted in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rogue? Are you alright?" Kyran asked his little brother. They were sitting against a tree in the woods, far away from their village. They've been running around, looking for a town or city to get help. They used some of the traps from the camp to catch animals for food. Even though they hardly ate. Rogue cried for the first few days. It was hard for a five year-old to process what happened, the memories haunted the older one just as much.

-_A few days earlier_-

_Why is there ALWAYS homework? Why can't we ever go hunting or something? I'd learn a lot quicker that way... _Kyran thought as he flipped the pages of a spellbook given to him by his teacher, Kyrgyzstan. He practiced **Shadow Maker Magic**.

He scrolled through the book, searching for a spell to try. He rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand as he turned the page. When suddenly a title caught his eye.

"The Monster Spell." He read aloud to himself. "If the wizard casts this spell, they shall be covered in a giant cloud of darkness that will form into the shape of a monster. If the caster is strong enough, then the monster shall perform the wizard's will." On the page was an image of a big black cloud with a white man somewhere around the heart. Kyran's attention was brought to the bottom of the page.

**WARNING**:

_Darkness is the home of evil. If the wizard's heart is not pure, the monster will be given a mind of its own, and you will suffer a tragic consequence._

"My heart is plenty pure! I can do this no sweat!" Kyran said cockily. He headed for the backyard and stood silently in the center.

_With this spell, I could be invincible! I wouldn't have to do any homework, I would be so powerful! _Kyran thought in his head as he gathered as much magic energy as possible. He held his hands open as black magic circles appeared over them.

"**Shadow Make... Monster**!" He shouted. Immediately after, a pillar of black light shot up into the sky and through the black clouds above. Then, a black tornado swirled around the light, stretching downward on top of Kyran, until it reached the floor. The mist swirled into place as the clouds compacted together, to form the monster.

...

"Where am I...? Why can't I see anything...?" Kyran asked quietly to himself. He couldn't see anything, it was too dark. He couldn't even see his hands in front of his face.

"**You are trapped...**" A voice echoed through the blackness in a whisper.

"Who are you…?" asked Kyran, sleepily. He had passed out once he was engulfed in shadows.

"**I… am… darkness…**" The voice answered with a small chuckle at the end.

"What's happening…?"

"**Take a look for yourself…**" A small light shined at the end of what looked like a tunnel. Kyran crawled towards it, until it faded, and the village was visible.

_Fire_

The whole town was burning. Trying to keep the monster away. Screaming. Panicking. Running. Trying their best to live.

"What are you doing!?" Kyran shouted. "Stop it! Dad! Help me! I'm trapped!" He tried to scream but no one heard him. They kept running and screaming. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

"**This is what happens when you crave power!**" The voice shouted. "**No one is invincible**! **Now you can watch your world burn, as I watched mine!**"

"No! Please stop! You're killing them all!" Kyran begged.

"**You created me, Kyran! Your people are suffering because of you!**"

Kyran felt helpless. It was true… he killed and is still killing everyone… and there's nothing he can do about it except watch. He thought of everyone he knew as they flashed in his mind.

Johnny, Maddie, his dad, his magic teacher, his stepmom, but most of all, his brother.

Rogue Cheney.

Kyran's real mother died at birth. The two may only be half-brothers born of the same father, but they were closer than any other brothers out there. He had to save at least Rogue… He _had _to…

He scratched his head aggressively, trying his best to think of some way to escape. He recalled a spell he learned during his training a few weeks prior. It was a slim chance, but it was better than nothing. He inhaled deeply, gathering as much power as he could, and clapped his hands together in a praying position.

"**Shadow make… Demon Sword!**" He shouted as he pulled his hands apart. He pulled a giant black blade out of the palm of his hand. It seemed to absorb the monster's shadows because the more he pulled it out, the smaller the monster got. By the time he had the handle in both of his little hands, the monster was man-size. Kyran sliced his way out of the black chest with the blade. He turned to face the oppenent he created, and had a determined look on his face as he glared hard at the monster.

"**How did you-**" The monster was interrupted by another slash to the chest, which he dodged.

"Kyran!" Shouted a voice. It was his dad. Kyran tried to run to him but the monster kicked him down, causing him to drop his sword which shattered on the ground. "Get your filthy paws off my boy!" His father shouted as he ran up and punched the monster in the nose. Normally it'd have no effect, but in this form the monster was equal to the humans in strength. "Kyran! Run! Get your brother and run! Don't look back."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me right now!" His father shouted. Kyran never saw this side of his father, so it was probably best to obey than to argue.

"**Yeah, buzz off, fly!**" The monster flicked his wrist, which caused a black explosion under Kyran, sending him flying through the air. Kyran landed in the woods and smashed through three trees before stopping on the fourth and slid down. He tried to get up but pain surged through his body, which made it difficult. He looked up and saw Rogue running towards the village. He quickly got up, ignoring the pain in his body and ran to Rogue and carried him to the camp.

-_Present Day_-

Now here they are. The only two survivors… a couple of kids lost in the forest.

Running.

Because that's all they could do.

Run.

They were both tired of running. They were both hungry. Kyran and Rogue sat together until Kyran heard Rogue's stomach grumble.

"I'll go get something to eat, okay?" Kyran told him before standing up and stretching. Rogue didn't say anything. "We'll make it, okay? Remember: Follow the moon." Rogue gave a small smile.

"I love you, brother." Rogue said quietly. Kyran gave a thumbs up in response and walked into the bushes.

Once out of sight, Rogue wandered around the forest in search of something edible. Kyran was right. As long as they stuck together, then they can survive anything. And they'll never lose each other, either. They'll be there until the very end. It gave Rogue enough hope to get the day. Just a few small words can make one huge difference. It's been days since the event, but now, they're moving forward as brothers.

Rogue decided to help by looking around for food too. He walked and walked until his little legs grew tired. The most he could find were some berries, but he kept looking to see if he could find something more...

Until he found something that looked like a dragon...


End file.
